


On Smoother Tides

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, There is but it's kinda shit, Toronto Maple Leafs, intimate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: You and your boyfriend- and eventually more of the guys who you’d meet up with later on in the night- were headed to a relatively new music festival on the beach near your waterfront vacation home in Southern California.orTaking a "break" between sets.
Relationships: william nylander/reader
Kudos: 1





	On Smoother Tides

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

“Come on Y/N! We’re gonna be late for the first act!”

Willy was already barreling out the door and into the car by the time you had all of your personal effects on yourself.

“You’re the one who wanted to sleep in until noon,” you retort climbing into the passenger seat as he gives you a petty jab in the arm, starting the car and heading out.

You and your boyfriend- and eventually more of the guys who you’d meet up with later on in the night- were headed to a relatively new music festival on the beach near your waterfront vacation home in Southern California. Taking the back routes, you arrive at premiere parking and both flash your VIP wristbands on the scanner at the entrance. The first act begins and the two of you dance along to the music. It’s fairly early in the evening lineup so you’re not overly crowded on the sands. Regrettably, neither of you remembered to buy something to carry around and drink during the concerts.

Walking up to one of the many bars, you order a Sex on the Beach, prompting Willy to smirk and pinch your ass. You lightly raise up and swallow the yelp trying to escape your lungs in front of the bartender. He orders a Mai Tai, and you both have your drinks watching the waves cascade onto the shoreline. It’s not enough to make either of you tipsy but just enough to make you feel warm inside.

The next performance that starts there’s quite a notably larger crowd to the point at which Willy is effectively grinding against your backside from being surrounded closely by other people. As the show goes on your both starting to become semi-erect, but seeing as you’re not exactly in privacy, and that both of you had wanted to come to the festival for so long, you opted to ignore it for the time being. By the time the music fades away it’s nearly sundown.

“Do you want to see the next group in the lineup, or d’you wanna rest for a bit?” you ask turning around in Willy’s embrace.

He nuzzles his head in the crook of your neck, “I’m good, I don’t need to see them,” he nips at the lip of your ear, “let’s go, I rented us a room at the resort, it’s a part of the venue.”

You navigate your way through the crowds towards the waterside resort. Entering the lavish suite, you notice the outward facing wall is completely glass being that the building is perched over the waters. Through the glass pane you can see the endless expanse of the ocean, and the sunset on the horizon. Wasting no time, Willy pulls you into an embrace kissing you long and deeply, pausing only so that both of you can strip out of your clothes. He lays himself across the bed on his back as you climb on the bed at the lower end. He looks at you with his devilish grin bringing his hand towards your hair and playing with it.

Grasping his towering member you smack it twice upon your lips and chin, making it twitch and forcing a bead of precum out. Dragging your tongue across the head of his shaft once you then elect to stroke him gently. Growing impatient yourself, you stop and replace the sensation of your hand with your mouth wrapping your lips around his dick. His head drops to his side and he sharply bites his bottom lip as you slide along him. You pull off of his dick, and working your way down you take a ball in your mouth and swirl round it with your tongue. Readjusting his legs onto your shoulders and lifting him up slightly, you lap at his ring and eat him out long enough for his cock to have dripped enough precum to form a river along the creases on his abs and chest. Trailing along it, you lick your way up towards him bringing up into a kiss.

Falling onto your back beside him it’s his turn to take over. Moving your legs back, he spills some of his saliva onto your hole and drags a generous amount of precum from his member onto your own. Willy lightly jacks you off with one hand while guiding himself towards you with the other. As soon as he enters he brings both of your legs back against your chest and holds both of your hands in his to the side of your temples as he lays forward against you. He adjusts his head forward into yours making out with you. You moan into his mouth as he starts thrusting forward into you hitting your prostate almost immediately. It’s immensely satisfying, but you want more.

“Daddy, please. Fuck me harder.”

Your interlocked hands shift towards the back of your head as he leans himself further into your chest and he picks up his pace with vigor as he rails into your entrance, your own dick throbbing against his stomach. At this point his kisses are the only thing muffling what would be loud moans erupting from you. He lifts himself back for a moment, and the setting sun glimmers off his sweat and his eyes in an ocean of blue; he looks absolutely beautiful- as if he doesn’t look beautiful 24/7. The two of you have the biggest grins on your lips.

“I love you Willy.”

“I love you too Y/N.”

He comes back to his position on top of you as your breaths become irregular, you can’t hold on for much longer. Sensing this, Willy removes one of his hands from yours and strokes your dick until you explode unto your stomach and his hand. Licking your cum from his fingertips he returns his hand back with yours as he starts thrusting against your walls with ungodly speed while his cum surges from his core and painting your insides.

Willy collapses on top of you and rolls to your side so you can put your legs back down on the bed. Looking over at his face while he pants trying to recover his breath you pull a strand of hair away from his face as you look lovingly into each other’s eyes. The mood is interrupted by a call from Mitchy asking where you guys want to meet up with everyone else. While they talk you clean off your boyfriend and yourself with one of the towels from the bathroom. He hangs up the phone and caresses your cheek before the two of you get redressed.

“I guess we better go ahead and meet up with them before the next concert starts,” you say walking out the door with him.

“Yeah, they’re apparently starving and they wanted to wait for us.”

“Tavey’s idea for them to wait?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good because I could use something to eat too.”

Willy only laughs and puts his arm around your waist as you both redress and walk outside and attempt to find your friends.


End file.
